


Lady Adaar

by seraphina13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Pre-Relationship, Some Plot, character backstory later on, ill tag as i go - Freeform, light self-loathing issues, mostly drabbles for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina13/pseuds/seraphina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent drabbles of my Asa Adaar and The Iron Bull! Not really going to follow any timeline or story line. Smut may happen in later chapters ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Adaar

“Lady Adaar! Lady Adaar!” The familiar courier hurried towards her, the papers stacked in his arms almost toppling over at his jostling footfalls. The weary Vashoth woman stopped in her tracks and forced a smile on her tired face, internally screaming at the interruption of her not-so-hasty retreat to her gardens.

“Hello Jim, what can I do for you?” She straightened her back, refusing to let her men see her with slouched shoulders and a crooked spine—despite the pop and crackle of her tired joints. 

“Reports from Commander Cullen! He’s requesting work be done on…” Asa stared at the spot between his eyebrows, hoping he wouldn’t notice her attention slipping away very quickly. _‘Vashedan, do all humans talk so fast? Why is he so loud? Oh wait, this seems important.’_ Blinking slowly, she forced her mind to focus on the words flowing from the runner’s mouth. 

“… he’s also included a copy of the new guard rotation. He knows you’d want to see it.” Jim rustled through the stacks upon stacks of parchment and she dryly wondered what he’d done to get on Cullen’s good side again. It’s not like he knew he’d be walking in on a… private conversation. Biting back her grin, Asa made a mental note to find a way to tease Rysgil about her new found relationship with the Commander later on. 

“Thank you Jim, you’re doing good work.” She commented gently while taking the bundle of papers from his grasp. He blinked quickly at the compliment and gave her a hesitant smile before scurrying away. _‘Poor sod.’_

Tucking the surprisingly heavy bundle under her arm, she almost sprinted to her original destination—the gardens of Skyhold. The large courtyard had quickly become her spot in the fortress, and it was mainly due to the large plots of rich earth calling her name. Asa ducked into the room she claimed for herself—she couldn’t stand the large and lofty room that was given to her—and dropped the stack on her desk with a thud. With a kick the heavy door swung shut, effectively sealing her off from the hectic world that demanded her attention every second of the day. Finally, she allowed the persona of Inquisitor Adaar to drop and replaced it with the very tired, and very fed up Asaaranda. Her eyes zeroed in on her plush bed (she couldn’t refuse the furniture Josie ordered from Val Royeux, right?) and she charged at it with the last tendrils of energy in her body. She landed on the downy surface with a _whump_ , groaning at the aches that nestled into her bones. _‘It’s only noon and I’m already done with the day’_ , she thought grumpily. She didn’t want to deal with the stuffy nobles that planted themselves in the Throne Room like deep mushrooms, insistent with their requests for an audience. Most just wanted more fuel for their gossip anyway. 

Sighing heavily, she turned onto her side, ignoring the dull throbbing of her almost healed rib on the right side of her body. _‘It’s not fair, Bull and the rest of them get to go on missions without me,’_ the frown on her face couldn’t get any deeper.

“’But Boss, you’ll only injure yourself more. You better sit this one out, let me and the boys deal with this.’ Bah!” She mimicked Bull’s voice, propping herself against the pillows. “I could’ve handled it! It’s not my first broken rib.” She said aloud, scowling at a random spot on the stone wall. _‘He’s concerned about you, you ass. Stop being a baby.’_ She allowed herself a few minutes to argue with herself, finally deciding to do something to keep her hands and mind busy. She shucked her fine robes off, replacing them with a deep blue, billowy tunic and dark grey leggings. Forgoing shoes, she padded out of her room only to bump into a familiar floppy hat.

“Oh! Cole, not surprised to see you here.” She smiled earnestly, happy to see a friendly face—well, hat.

“I could hear your pain, and your anger. Why are you angry?” The small spirit wrung his hands anxiously, pale blue eyes peering up to her from underneath the brim of his favored headgear. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” She briefly touched his shoulder, walking past him and to the patch of unturned soil.

“Blunt, pulsing pain _‘why won’t it go away already?’_ It stung watching them go. _‘Useless. Stupid. Should’ve payed more attention.’_ ” The spirit burbled on behind her, standing just out of her view. “ _’What if they fall without me? Not there to shield them. Stupid stupid stupid.’_ ” 

“Cole—“ She attempted to conjure up a response but came up blank. It still unnerved her that he could root down to her inner most fears. What if they did fall? It would take weeks for any scouts to find the bodies. She shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, she had a plan.

“Cole, how would you like to help me with my garden?” She turned to him, beaming at him in an attempt to diverge attention away from her.

“Really?” His eyes widened with joy.

“Really! The soil needs to be turned and the seedlings need to be planted.”

“I like helping. Will this help your hurts?” He crouched down next to where she was kneeling on the ground, the eager spark in his eyes warming her heart.

“Yes, I believe it will.” She smiled, thankful for the spirit yet again.

*****

It was nightfall by the time they finished turning the fertile soil and planted some of the seedlings, both exhausted and dirty. Asa and Cole sat in comfortable silence under the large tree, admiring the results of their hard work.

“They’re happy!” Cole sighed softly, looking at the small sprouts of green in the ground. He was eager to help once they began, soaking in every word and instruction she gave him throughout the day. It was a nice change of pace, not having to do it alone this time. Of course there were other workers to tend to the gardens once she was away, but it was an unspoken rule amongst Skyhold that the Inquisitor was not to be bothered while in the dirt. 

“Thank you for helping today Cole, it really did help.” She said softly, not wanting to disturb the twilight hush that settled across the fortress. 

“I am glad.” His head perked up quickly, glancing in the direction of the main gates, “The Iron Bull is back.” And she was gone before he could get the whole sentence out.

Her exhausted legs carried her through the Throne Room and down the long flights of stairs, but she skidded to a stop when she saw the welcome crowd gathering. Asa glanced down at herself and realized the state she was in. Her clothes had long since been soaked through with sweat, and the soil and fertilizer she managed to get from Horsemaster Dennet (rather unwillingly might she add) did nothing to add to her “attractive” scent at the moment. _‘Shit. I completely forgot, I can’t let him see me like this—‘_ The thought struck her dumb for a few seconds. Why is she worrying about her state of appearance for _The Iron Bull_ of all people? He’s seen her covered in things much worse, so whatever—right? Before she could contemplate on running back to the safety of her room, the large bells chimed signaling their arrival. Asa made a futile attempt at dusting off, praying to whomever was listening that she did not smell as bad as she thought. _‘We’re close to the stables; I can just blame the horses.’_ She rolled her eyes at her feeble attempts of self-assurance. 

The heavy gates lifted with a groan of metal on metal, and she scanned the band of soldiers and Charger’s for the large form of Bull. Frowning when she didn’t see him at the forefront, she pushed her way through the eager crowd. As she neared the closest solider, she spotted Krem limping towards her.

“Krem! What happened? Where is Bull?” She swarmed the man, her panic flaring to life.

“Thanks Your Worship, I’m doing fine!” He drawled back sarcastically, rolling his eyes in jest. “Chief is fine Asa, he’s just helping with the wounded at the back of the group.” She beamed at him and pulled the Tevinter into a hug.

“Glad to see you’re still in one piece.” She released him, not seeing the faint blush that spread across his handsome features. Making her way towards the back of the group, she spotted Bull supporting two men who were limping along the best they could. The large Qunari caught sight of her and smiled widely,

“Boss! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Could use a little help here.” He jerked his chin behind him, gesturing to the wounded men and women hobbling along with the help of their comrades. 

“Oh, yes. On it.” She fetched healers and helping hands who relieved Bull from his duties.

“What happened out there?” She furrowed her brows, scanning his body for any visible injuries.

“Damned bandits ambushed us on the way back. We were prepared, but didn’t expect that much. Bastards wrecked the wagons that were carrying the wounded.” He grumbled, moving closer towards her. His nose wrinkled as he caught scent of her, “whoa! Boss what happened to you? Fall in the mucking stalls again?” She felt her face flame and she pushed at his arm.

“It was one time! And you don’t exactly smell like a bed of crystal grace and roses” She crossed her arms and turned to walk back, embarrassed that he noticed so quick. _‘Well of course he did. What else did you think would happen?’_ He roared with laughter behind her, falling into step with her long strides easily. 

“Ah Boss, you know I’m messing with you. But seriously, what happened?” He grinned and threw his bulking arm around her shoulder nonetheless. Her heart jumped at the contact and she felt her palms dampen. 

“Cole and I have been in the garden all day.” _’Waiting for you to get back.’_ She added in her head. He nodded and squeezed her shoulders, 

“Glad to see you didn’t fall on your spear in grief, waiting for me to come home.” Her heart leapt into her throat and she looked up at in in surprise. The corner of his mouth tugged up in that infuriating grin he knew she had a weakness for.

“Ass.” He chortled and released her, which she immediately missed.

“The biggest!” Krem called out in front of them, just catching her last remark. 

“Hey! Not cool guys.” Bull grumbled and looked down at her, “well, catch ya later Boss. Come down to the tavern later if you want.” Smiling, he gathered his men and they made their ways to their respective areas.

She sighed long and deep, already longing for the weight of his arms and warmth of his smile. Why couldn’t she just tell him already? _‘Because you see the way he looks at the tavern girls, and not you.’_ A small, jealous voice whispered in the back of her head. 

“Enough.” She whispered harshly to the empty courtyard around her, but mostly to herself. Running her hands over her face, she began her trek back to her room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-relationship feelings.  
> I've been spending a lot of time in my garden to get away from the shitty world and its news, I'd only imagine my Asa would too!  
> Rysgil is my elvhen rogue Inquisitor! (my second main playthrough)
> 
> PSA - I love Cole so darn much :') I wish I had him as a friend in real life!


End file.
